1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage management, and more particularly to a system for virtualizing and managing storage devices, such as storage virtualization systems (SVS), in a storage management architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art storage management architectures do not provide a copy function and subsequent methods for high availability, load balancing, and tiered storage which are independent of the host systems and which are applicable to a variety of storage systems including disk systems and tape libraries.
There is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problem.